Rory Williams, Last Centurion, Demigod help service
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Rory got a little more than he bargained for when in Rome.


"You entered Camp Jupiter. How is that possible mortal?"

"Got to say, interrogated by teenager American, new one. Which hasn't happened for a while."

"Who are you?"

"And a girl with two dogs, nice. You know, I didn't think you lot were around anymore. You're some of those blasted demigods, aren't you? I swear, you lot will be the death of me. Again."

"Again? Are you a monster?"

"No. I'm just a man. Well, I was plastic for a bit, but yeah, just a man."

"Plastic?"

"It's a long story. About two thousand years long. But yeah, I'm just a man."

"What's your name?"

"Rory Williams."

"The Last Centurion?"

"Oh yeah, there is that."

* * *

><p><em>Ancient Rome; 119 AD<em>

* * *

><p>"The Pandorica? What's it doing in Rome? I thought it resided in Britannia?"<p>

"It's in Rome."

"They say it opened and an entire legion died except for one man."

"It doesn't matter. You're the son of Jupiter, it's your duty to ensure its safe being in Rome."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Who are you?"<p>

"Augustus. Son of Jupiter."

"Do you lot really believe that?"

"I've met with Gods. I've slain monsters far worse than you could ever imagine. Show yourself, foul creature."

"Now, there's really no need to be quite so rude." Rory stepped out of the shadows. "Can I help you?"

"You're the Last Centurion. The only one that wasn't killed when the Pandorica opened."

"Well, yes and no. It's more that they were all Autons. Not actually human. But yes, I'm the last one. But the Pandorica's not actually got anything dangerous in it. The dangerous things were trying to put my friend in it. Then my fiancée got shot and due to some complicated time stuff, my friend zipped back, dropped me off the one thing that could open the Pandorica to get him out and we put my fiancée in so she didn't die and instead of zipping forwards with him, I said I would wait for her and protect her because I was one of the Auton replicas which explains why I'm not dead and didn't fall out of existence."

"I don't know what any of that means."

"No, neither do I really. And it's my life. So, what legion are you part of?"

"Twelfth Legion Fultima."

"Very nice. Armed with lighting."

"A gift from the Gods."

"I'd say something, but I get the feeling you would say something if I told you about aliens, so I'll just go with it. That's an interesting gladius."

"It's Imperial Gold."

"Wow. You really go all out with this- oh my gosh, you're flying. Your feet are no longer on the ground. Wow. So Gods, right?"

* * *

><p><em>135 AD<em>

"More demigods."

"We have a prophesy Centurion and we thought your wisdom could be of help."

"Sure, you don't need to butter me up, you could just ask."

* * *

><p><em>148 AD<em>

"Seriously? You're all back again?"

"We apologise Centurion."

"Nah, it's fine, it's good to have company. But do you really need to bring various monsters each time? I'm supposed to be guarding the Pandorica and you lot keep putting her in danger. Well, what is it this time?"

* * *

><p><em>200 AD<em>

"And more half human Romans. Wonderful. So, what now?"

"Centurion, there are injured among us and we heard tell that you were knowledgeable of medicine."

"So I'm actually doing my job. Makes a change."

* * *

><p><em>304 AD<em>

"Centurion? It is rare for you to come to us."

"It's also rare that I find an eight year old demigod running round, but here, I'm sure you lot will take good care of him."

"Which god?"

"You're asking me?"

"We shall wait for a claiming."

* * *

><p><em>315 AD<em>

"Look, demigods. Again. What can I do for you this time?"

"Centurion, we need help with a quest."

"Again. Great. What this time?"

"Greeks."

"Wonderful. Can't you just get along for five minutes?"

* * *

><p><em>359 AD<em>

"You lot ever considered setting up a camp for demigods? Just as your legion, but you can take in all the young demigods and teach them to defend themselves."

"But what would we call such a place Centurion?"

"My name's Rory, you can use it. I don't know. Camp Jupiter to appease your Gods?"

* * *

><p><em>372 AD<em>

"Centurion."

"Demigods. Yay. Just what I needed. You lot invented pizza yet? I'm having a craving. Not that I actually need to eat. But I really fancy pizza."

"We followed your advice and set up Camp Jupiter."

"Really? That's nice. So, how's it going?"

"We need a practor Centurion."

"I recommend you vote for it and you don't vote for me any of you. Make it one of your demigods. I refuse the position, I've got my own quest."

"You would make a good practor Centurion."

"No I wouldn't. You've got to go your own way demigods. Just because neither of us are completely human, doesn't mean I fit in with you lot. You lot just won't leave me alone. Can't deny I don't enjoy the company when you don't bring monsters with you."

* * *

><p><em>415 AD<em>

"Centurion! Help!"

"More monsters? Wonderful. What've you got this time then? Oh, it's a Minotaur. Is this one alien or monster?"

* * *

><p><em>472 AD<em>

"Centurion, Rome is at war."

"Yeah, noticed. It's not going to be around forever you know. Rome will fall, just like all great civilisations."

"Is this your gift of prophesy telling us what will happen Centurion?"

"No, this is me being born a long way in the future and knowing that Rome fell. Spoilers by the way. Managed to steer clear of them so far, but I'm a little fond of you. Kind of don't want you all to die. So about your camp. How's it going?"

* * *

><p><em>476 AD<em>

"Er, well, Rome's falling so I'm going with we all leave. No idea where you lot go. How does Persia sound? Maybe Mongolia? I don't know, where's the biggest superpower? Your Gods are probably there, go and look for them."

"And you Centurion?"

"I'm going home. If it means being shot of you lot, then good riddance, you've almost killed me twelve times in the last ten minutes."

"You do not wish to accompany us Centurion?"

"I wish you luck, and I might miss you all and all your exploits, but I think it's time Amy and I took a little trip back home."

* * *

><p><em>1609 AD<em>

"The legends are true? You're the Last Centurion?"

"And you're a demigod. Oh fantastic, here we go again."

"Camp Jupiter survived thanks to you. Rome prevails."

"Wonderful."

"You were there when it fell?"

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

><p><em>1890 AD<em>

"It's complicated."

"There's nothing complicated about it. You're all shifting over to America early. Britain maybe declining, but it's still the biggest empire in the world. Give it another few years, then we'll see."

"What happens in a few years?"

"Spoilers."

* * *

><p><em>1950 AD<em>

"I don't know Amy, I kind of miss them. Chaos, but in a good way almost. Just because it's nice to have someone to talk to. Even if they do mostly seem to be kids. They're smart. Hey ho. Chin up Amy, sixty years left."

* * *

><p><em>2010 AD<em>

"Hey River. Now the universe has reset, does all my time in Ancient Rome become undone?"

"There might be traces of memories."

"I kept running into demigods. They genuinely were demigods. Never met a god, but hey. I just wanted to see if they turned out all right."

"San Francisco."

"Thanks. Doctor, I need to make a quick stop."

* * *

><p><em>Camp Jupiter; 2010 AD<em>

* * *

><p>"So yeah. Hi. I'm Rory Williams, the Last Centurion and I may be the reason your camp exists."<p>

"Would you help us on a quest?"

"We have a prophesy."

"Another one? Lay it on me."

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call; to storm or fire the world must fall; an oath to keep with final breath; as foes bear arms to the doors of death."

"You're still in touch with those Greeks right?"

"You know of the Greeks?"

"I was around for almost two thousand years, you mentioned the Greeks once or twice. Or a million times. Foes, that'll be the Greeks I guess. Seven of you. I suppose the world could mean the world or it could mean Gaia. Doors of Death, head off the Greece."

"We have a vessel, part Greek, part Roman, sailing there now."

"Then you're sorted. You've declared war on the Greeks, haven't you. Marvellous. Go and sort it over tea and biscuits. I'll keep an eye on you."

"What of the Pandorica?"

"All sorted now. Amy and I got married. You never gave me a name."

"Reyna. Practor of Twelfth Legion Fultima."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, there you go, a short little "what Rory did guarding the Pandorica". Hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Own I do not, I'm afraid. that would be Rick Riordan and the BBC **


End file.
